First Step
by Swei
Summary: "Un viaje de mil millas inicia con un paso"


**_Hola, soy Swei y sigo viva. Quizás ustedes, que deben haber llegado aquí por la etiqueta de "Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi" nunca han leído uno de mis fanfics anteriores. Los que lo han hecho, quizás se pregunten "¿Por qué está escribiendo un TsukiYama?" Bueno, la respuesta es simple: Tengo una amiga, una que es bastante genial y a la que quiero un montón, que cumplió años en noviembre y me regaló un dibujo OiKage la última vez. En respuesta, yo decidí escribirle un fanfic de su OTP de Haikyuu! Pueden buscarla en Amor Yaoi como_** _Strach **, les aseguro que sus fanfics vaen mucho la pena. Sea como sea, aquí está el resultado. Seré sincera: nunca había trabajado con estos personajes y para los que no conocen mis fanfics, en realidad no son cosa de mucha acción. A pesar de todo, espero que les guste y que haya sido capaz de recuperar al menos un poco de la esencia de los personajes. Sin más, ¡gracias por leer~! Y un gran abrazo para Danone. C:**_

* * *

Estaba jadeando; las primeras gotas de sudor comenzaban a escurrir sobre su piel sin que pudiera hacer nada para frenar su marcha. Tragó pesadamente y volvió a separar los labios, incapaz de respirar de la manera adecuada debido a la agitación. Un pequeño sonrojo decoró sus mejillas, los párpados se le pesaron y sus ojos adquirieron una mirada febril.

―Ah… Y-Yamaguchi… no me toques de esa manera ― Protestó

―P-pero Tsukki… estás…

―Cá-cállate.

―Lo siento, Tsukki

―P-puedo hacerlo por mí mismo…

―¿De verdad?

―No se suponía… que vieras esto.

―E-estás caliente…

―Te dije… que no me tocaras, Yamaguchi.

―Lo siento, Tsukki ― Le quitó la mano de la frente y suspiró ―. P-pero es que creo que tienes temperatura.

―No es algo que tenga que ver contigo…

―Pero es que no hay nadie en casa. Bueno, al menos por ahora. Y necesitas que alguien cuide de ti…

―No lo necesito.

Inmediatamente después, comenzó a toser. Tadashi se preocupó cuando el rostro del contrario se comenzó a poner rojo, como si no pudiera respirar. Consiguió detenerse tras un rato, tras lo cual sorbió por la nariz, enrojecida debido al resfriado.

―¿Estás bien, Tsukki?

―Sí.

De todos modos se envolvió con el cobertor y se cubrió hasta la nariz, dejando expuestos sus ojos sin las gafas que solían acompañarlos. Un silencio típico los invadió. Yamaguchi paseó la vista por la habitación del contrario e hizo una pequeña mueca. Observó la silla del escritorio y se preguntó si sería correcto acercarla a la cama del rubio. Quizás sería mejor que se sentara al borde de la cama, meditó después.

―Lo siento…

En ese instante se distrajo de cualquier pensamiento y volteó a ver al chico, que observaba el techo sin mucho interés. ¿Era la fiebre la que lo estaba haciendo decir cosas extrañas? ¿O ese hilo de voz era producto de su imaginación?

―Perdón, Tsukki, ¿qué dijiste?

Esta vez, los ojos dorados de Kei intentaron enfocar al contrario.

―Dije que lo siento.

Así que no había escuchado mal.

―¿Por qué lo dices?

―…ya lo sabes ―. Susurró.

En realidad, no se necesitaba ser un genio para entenderlo. No cuando se trataba de esos dos. Después de todo, la semana pasada habían comenzado a salir como pareja y ese día tendrían su primera cita. Ni Tsukishima ni él lo habían denominado de tal forma, pero era algo que quedaba implícito. Yamaguchi se encogió ligeramente en su sitio y se rascó la nuca, con una sonrisa ligeramente apenada.

―No tienes que preocuparte por ello… Siempre podemos ir otro día. ¡A-además, hoy está haciendo mucho frío y tal vez comience a llover pronto, no podríamos hacer mucho! ― Se excusó.

Fue consciente de la manera en la que el más alto estrechó los ojos, intentando verlo con más claridad. Se quedó en silencio y luego emitió un pequeño sonido de inconformidad, como un chasquido. Aunque muchos no pudieran identificar las diferencias entre cada sonido que hacía el bloqueador, él había encontrado pequeños detalles que denotaban su estado de ánimo. Lo mismo había pasado con sus gestos. Ese sonido, por ejemplo, no era un reclamo silencioso por lo que había dicho, sino un reproche hacia sí mismo. Seguramente estaba molesto por no haber cumplido lo que habían planeado.

―Tuviste que venir hasta aquí… ― Agregó. Luego carraspeó un poco y volvió a sorber ―. …no deberías salir de casa con este clima.

―Ah, eso… estaba un poco preocupado…

Como un segundo después, un nuevo sonido salió de la boca del rubio. Era una especie de suspiro malhumorado que tampoco tenía que explicar. Sabía que se estaba mortificando; después de todo, habían quedado de verse en la parada del autobús. Tsukishima se había quedado dormido y completamente noqueado por el resfrío, por lo que, obviamente, ni había asistido ni había dado aviso alguno. Lo demás no era cosa del otro mundo: Yamaguchi había ido a casa del rubio y lo había recibido su madre, le había explicado que estaba enfermo y descansando, así como el hecho de que su padre estaba de viaje de negocios y que Akiteru estaba demasiado ocupado con la universidad. La mujer tenía que ir a hacer algunas compras, así que Tadashi terminó ofreciéndose para cuidar del chico mientras ella estaba afuera.

―L-

―¡No te disculpes! ― Interrumpió. Por respuesta recibió un pequeño chasquido de lengua.

―Como quieras…

Luego, ninguno de los dos intentó decir nada más. Yamaguchi optó por acercar la silla del escritorio y la colocó al lado de la cama. Tsukishima ya había cerrado los ojos, pero su respiración continuaba entrecortada y su piel, enrojecida. Volvió a estirar la mano con dirección a la frente y el rubio se estremeció. Arrugó el entrecejo ligeramente.

―…estás frío.

―Lo siento… tú estás ardiendo. Iré por agua y un trapo para bajar la fiebre.

―No es necesario que…

―No te quejes ― Dijo con determinación mientras se dirigía a la puerta. Iba a cuidarlo y estaba completamente detcidido a hacerlo, casi como si le hubieran dado la responsabilidad de servir en match point durante la final de los nacionales. Por respuesta obtuvo un suspiro; era bueno que no siguiera protestando.

Se disculpó internamente con los Tsukishima por andar paseando por su casa, pero no podía cuidar adecuadamente de su novio (su corazón se aceleraba cuando utilizaba esa nomenclatura) sin los elementos necesarios. Tomó un cuenco y lo llenó de agua tibia. Del cuarto de baño tomó una toalla pequeña y regresó a la habitación, colocando el cuenco en el escritorio y humedeciendo la toalla, misma que exprimió para deshacerse del excedente de agua antes de proceder a colocarla en la frente de Kei.

―Te sentirás mejor, Tsukki ―. Dijo.

Parecía que el contrario iba a decir algo, pero en lugar de eso, terminó soltando un estornudo. Le acercó la caja de pañuelos y acomodó las mantas. Si tenía que ser sincero, le gustaba cuidar de él. Puede que no lo pareciera, pero el rubio siempre lo había cuidado. A su manera arisca, por supuesto. No lo decía en el sentido de que se peleara para defenderlo o algo por el estilo, pero no hacía nada para alejarlo y de esa forma, nadie se metía con él. Habían terminado la primaria y fueron a la misma secundaria, luego entraron juntos a Karasuno y el contrario nunca había protestado demasiado. Con el tiempo había entendido que esa era su manera de decir "estoy aquí" y algo más que eso: "me gustas".

Ahora era su turno de hacerse cargo.

―¿Te duele la cabeza? ― Preguntó.

―Un poco…

―¿Y los oídos?

―No.

―¿La garganta?

―…casi no

―¿Los ojos?

―No…

―¿El pecho?

―No. Quiero descansar, Yamaguchi.

―Oh… está bien. No quería incomodarte. Lo siento, Tsukki ― Se disculpó.

―…no importa.

Lo vio cerrar los ojos nuevamente y tomó la toalla para volver a humedecerla. El silencio volvió a hacer su aparición; era como una constante, algo que se presentaba entre ellos tarde o temprano, pero a lo que ya se había acostumbrado y que, sinceramente, no le molestaba. Había algo íntimo en quedarse callados, una especie de comprensión que no necesitaba palabras. Kei siempre había sido de esa manera: callado cuando se sentía a gusto, retador cuando estaba desconfiado, silencioso cuando meditaba. Era como si siempre pensara cada palabra antes de que saliera de su boca incluso cuando era para meterse con alguien. Eran palabras directas que no permitían ser malinterpretadas; decía lo que quería decir sin darle vueltas y en algunas ocasiones, cuando se trataba de algo que no sabía cómo expresar, sus ojos completaban el pensamiento.

 _"Me gustas"_. Había dicho. _"…como… románticamente, supongo"_.

Luego lo había mirado fijamente durante unos segundos, antes de desviar la mirada a otra parte. Su rostro no había estado sonrojado y su voz no temblaba nerviosamente, pero sus ojos delataban su ansiedad, esa inseguridad de quien no está seguro de haber hecho lo correcto.

" _No estoy esperando que me correspondas, sólo quería que lo supieras"._

Pero Tadashi sabía que ése no era el fin de la confesión. Tsukishima no decía cosas "sólo para que alguien las supiera". Era como un poema: conciso, corto… sin una sola palabra que estuviera de más y siempre con un fin específico. Y esa línea había sido suficiente para cortarle el aliento y dejarlo en shock un par de segundos. Le gustaba a Tsukishima. _Él_ le gustaba. Había fantaseado con ese momento tantas veces que se había convencido de que nunca sucedería. No estaba preparado para eso.

 _"¿Podrías al menos decir algo? Eres molesto…"_

 _"Lo siento, Tsukki"_

 _"¿Qué significa eso?"_

 _"…también me gustas"_

Luego ninguno dijo nada, pero los brillantes ojos del bloqueador mostraron una gran sorpresa, como si acabara de gritarle. En respuesta, le sonrió tímidamente y se encogió un poco en su sitio, presa de la vergüenza. Lo vio cubrirse la boca y podría apostar a que se sonrojó muy ligeramente. Quizás fue invento de su imaginación, pero vio una sonrisa muy pequeña que logró asomarse por debajo de la mano que tapaba sus labios. Tal vez ése había sido su silencio más importante hasta ese momento, el más intenso; acompañado de un intercambio de miradas que nunca supo cuánto duró, pero que le pareció eterno.

 _"Vamos a casa"_

No, Kei no le preguntó si quería salir con él, o si deberían intentar funcionar como pareja. Simplemente lo tomó de la mano mientras caminaban y la acarició con la yema de su pulgar. Durante una semana, gestos de ese tipo se habían ido repitiendo. En los almuerzos, cuando juntaban bancas para sentarse, solía rozar su pierna con la suya, incluso cuando Hinata y Kageyama estuvieran cerca; durante los entrenamientos había comenzado a ofrecerle su mismo bote para que bebiera de él y a pasarle una toalla para que limpiase su sudor. Dos días antes, mientras caminaban de regreso, había percibido el sudor en la mano contraria y no entendió a qué se debía hasta que se pararon en el cruce que los conducía en direcciones diferentes. La mirada que tenía el rubio era distinta; lo vio pasar saliva y percibió su agitación. Su propio corazón comenzó a latir de forma descontrolada y sentirse observado con tanta intensidad causó que su rostro comenzara a arder. Lo siguiente que supo fue que su nariz estaba rozando la contraria.

 _"Eh… ¡N-nos vemos luego, Tsukki!"_ Había exclamado en ese entonces, antes de soltar su mano y salir corriendo.

El recuerdo lo hizo soltar un suspiro. Ni siquiera sabía cómo diablos había llegado a casa, pero se maldijo internamente cuando se dio cuenta de que ése iba a ser el momento de su primer beso. Habían estado muy cerca, había percibido el calor de los labios contrarios, el nerviosismo de Kei, su aliento golpeando su rostro… y luego había escapado. Al día siguiente todo fue como siempre. Se tomaron las manos de regreso a casa, pero Tsukishima no intentó besarlo otra vez ni mencionó nada.

" _Hay un disco que quiero comprar. Iré el sábado por él. ¿Quieres venir?"_

Claramente, aceptó. Y ahora estaban ahí, uno resfriado y el otro cambiando la toalla que tenía sobre la frente. Sin disco alguno y sin beso. Se quedó observando el semblante tranquilo del contrario, durmiendo apaciblemente. ¿Estaría mal besarlo en ese momento? Lo dudó unos segundos. Lo peor que podría pasarle era que Tsukishima despertase y se molestara. Pero no podría ser tan malo… ¿o sí? El cuerpo le hormigueaba, sin embargo. Se estaba volviendo cada vez más consciente del rostro de su novio, de esos labios delgados ligeramente separados para facilitar la respiración…

 _"Lo siento, Tsukki"_ Dijo internamente y cerró los ojos un momento, mientras se inclinaba a presionar sus labios sobre los contrarios.

Sólo fue un momento, pero percibió la suavidad de su piel y su temperatura, mil veces mejor de lo que llevaba imaginando por tanto tiempo. Su primer beso ahora le pertenecía a Kei y ese pensamiento lo hizo sonreír un poco, hasta que se apartó lo suficiente para ver los ojos del rubio clavados en los suyos. ¿En qué momento se había despertado? Su rostro estaba serio, tan serio que sintió que el alma se le iba a los pies y que su cuerpo se enfriaba en ese preciso instante.

―¡L-lo siento, Tsukki!

―Pensé que no querías hacer eso… ― Susurró el contrario.

―¿Eh?

―No me dejaste besarte antes.

―¡Ah! Eh… Tsukki, eso…

―No te lo he dicho nunca, pero creo que eres bastante injusto, Yamaguchi.

Eso era nuevo.

―¿D-de qué hablas?

―Siempre te comportas así, con esa actitud que hace que quiera mantenerme cerca, pero nunca me dejas avanzar. Saliste huyendo cuando quise besarte y ahora eres tú quien me besa mientras estoy dormido…

Muchas cosas eran abrumadoras en esa oración. ¿Quería mantenerse cerca? ¿Había intentado avanzar antes del beso fallido? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta? Se sentía mareado. Realmente no esperaba que el contrario fuese a despertarse y menos aún que lo enfrentara con ese tipo de cosas. Lo peor era que parecía estar esperando una respuesta, una que no tenía.

―L-lo siento, Tsukki. N-no es que no quisiera besarte ―. Confesó en voz baja, completamente apenado. Desvió la mirada ―. …estaba muy nervioso esa vez porque nunca… nunca había besado a nadie y… hmn… N-nunca pensé que tú quisieras… ya sabes…

―Yamaguchi ―. Dio un respingo cuando lo escuchó hablar ―. Es obvio que quieras besar a la persona que te gusta, ¿no crees? No tengo que explicártelo.

Se sentía, además de regañado, idiota. Bajó la mirada y se quedó en silencio. Aunque creía que conocía a Kei a la perfección, al parecer todavía le faltaba mucho por averiguar. Cualquier tipo de acercamiento del que hablaba el contrario, nunca lo había notado. Lo que sí notaba era la mirada ajena que parecía negarse a dejarlo en paz. Sintió las mantas removerse y se sorprendió cuando, al alzar la mirada, encontró completamente despejado el lado derecho de la cama.

―Sube.

―¿Eh? P-pero, Tsukki…

―No te estoy preguntando, Yamaguchi.

―L-lo siento, Tsukki.

―Deja de disculparte.

―¡Lo siento, Tsukki!

―Te dije que… olvídalo. Sólo ven.

No tenía la menor idea de lo que pasaba por la mente de su novio, pero decidió hacerle caso. Se quitó la sudadera que llevaba encima, pero mantuvo su suéter. Se acomodó en la cama, pensando en que era la primera vez que estaban tan cerca. Decidió mirar al techo, casi temblando debido a los nervios, mientras sentía cómo las mantas lo envolvían también. Estaba demasiado tenso.

―Oye, Yamaguchi…

―¿Sí, Tsukki?

Cuando volteó, el chico estaba demasiado cerca, pero esta vez no se movió; dejó que los labios del bloqueador cubrieran los suyos y cerró los ojos. Se tensó ligeramente, pero una emoción indescriptible lo embargó desde la cabeza hasta la punta de los pies. Algo se removió dentro de su estómago y se estremeció en consecuencia. Ese beso no fue tan corto como el que él le había dado, por lo que pudo volverse más consciente de la forma de los labios ajenos. Lamentablemente, Tsukishima se apartó luego de un rato, tras lo que procedió a entreabrir los ojos, algo atontado por lo que acababa de suceder.

―D-debería cambiar la toalla que tienes en la frente ―. Dijo, mencionando lo primero que se le ocurrió. Eso había sido anticlimático.

―…estoy bien. No necesitas cambiarla.

―D-de acuerdo…

Aunque lo dudó un poco, giró el cuerpo de manera en que pudo ver directamente al contrario. No sabía dónde colocar los brazos ni las piernas y los labios cosquilleaban bastante, lo que hacía que no lograra olvidarse de esa sensación. Tsukishima también tenía los ojos entrecerrados, lo que atribuyó a la somnolencia causada por la enfermedad.

―No puedo verte bien si no tengo mis gafas.

―¿Qué?

―Acércate.

¿Eso era una excusa o lo decía en serio? No podía saberlo, así que simplemente hizo lo que le decía y se removió hasta que sus pechos prácticamente se tocaron. Luego, de manera bastante inesperada, sintió el brazo del rubio sobre su torso, en lo que, suponía, era un abrazo. Volvió a encogerse un poco y tímidamente, intentando ignorar la mirada ajena, regresó el gesto de la misma forma. No recordaba que se hubieran abrazado antes, ni siquiera durante sus cumpleaños o en cualquier festividad importante, por lo que también era la primera vez que experimentaba esa sensación. Quizás era la ligera fiebre que tenía el contrario, pero esa calidez que tenía en los labios era la misma que tenía en el resto del cuerpo, misma que resultaba embriagante y tranquilizadora, igual que el olor tan propio que tenía el contrario y que no dudó en aspirar con un poco de fuerza cuando lo tuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

―¿…acabas de olerme?

―Lo s-

―…ya te dije que dejes de disculparte.

Estaba por hacerlo nuevamente, pero apretó los labios para evitarlo.

―Estamos saliendo, no quiero que te disculpes por cada cosa que hagas a menos de que sea importante. Yo no me voy a disculpar contigo si quiero besarte o tocarte, sería estúpido si se supone que somos… novios.

Incluso cuando le había dicho estúpido indirectamente, lo único que podía pensar en ese momento era que Tsukishima acababa de decir, con todas sus letras, que estaban saliendo. Que eran novios. Y aquello no podía hacerlo más feliz. Quizás no se lo había preguntado, pero él tampoco había cometido un error al asumir que eran pareja ahora. Sonrió ampliamente y asintió con fuerza, pegándose a él tanto como pudo, acomodándose para recargar la cabeza contra su pecho.

―¿Por qué estás tan feliz? ―. Murmuró el contrario, con ese tono de hastío falso que solía utilizar cuando no sabía cómo reaccionar a alguna situación.

―Es porque te quiero, Tsukki.

―¡…! C-cállate, Yamaguchi…

―Pero es verdad…

―S-sólo… cállate, ¿quieres?

―Está bien, Tsukki.

No dijo nada más. Sintió el brazo del rubio apretarse alrededor de su cintura y la manera en la que su nariz se hundía en su cabello. Cerró los ojos y se dejó seducir por el agradable calor que desprendía el cuerpo de su novio. Su respiración se acompasó a la contraria, que era profunda y regular, de modo que terminó por rendirse ante el sueño luego de un rato. Cuando despertó, el bloqueador central aún dormía, pero su brazo no se había movido un centímetro; la fiebre había desaparecido por completo y la poca luz que se colaba por las ventanas era la de los faroles que estaban en la calle. Observó el rostro de Tsukishima, tranquilo y atractivo de esa manera, con la palidez de su piel resaltando en la ligera penumbra que se había formado a causa de la hora. Sonrió un poco, con la emoción removiéndose al interior de su estómago y luego se inclinó a presionar sus labios otra vez, riendo suavemente.

―¿Qué hay con eso de besarme mientras duermo? ― Murmuró el rubio, penas separando los labios para hablar y frunciendo el entrecejo ligeramente.

―¡Ah! No es nada, Tsukki ―. Susurró en respuesta ―. Es sólo que… quería hacerlo.

―Hmn…

Lo siguiente que sintió fueron los labios del rubio sobre los suyos, aunque más apasionados que las veces anteriores. Supuso que estaba todavía adormilado, pero no hizo nada para resistirse; intentó imitar los movimientos torpes del contrario, separó los labios ligeramente y permitió que el aliento de ambos se mezclara y pasara de una boca a otra.

El beso se extendió un poco, pero no se volvió más profundo. Al día siguiente, Tadashi estaría resfriado también, pero ése era uno de sus primeros pasos. El inicio de su relación, el resultado de una amistad de años que por fin comenzaba a dar frutos. Seguramente no tardarían mucho en seguir avanzando, en descubrir al otro y redescubrirse a sí mismos en los brazos ajenos; algún día esos besos torpes dejarían de lado su inocencia y Yamaguchi dejaría de disculparse con Tsukishima. Tarde o temprano tendrían discusiones, grandes y pequeñas. Momentos de dicha y momentos de dificultades con los que comenzarían a construir un futuro juntos.

Hay un dicho que reza _"un viaje de mil millas inicia con un paso"._

Y ellos por fin comenzaban a caminar.

* * *

 ** _Si has llegado hasta aquí, gracias. Sigo pensando que no se me da del todo el TsukiYama. Me gusta, sí, pero me resulta complicado. Así que nada. (?) Sería bueno que me dejaran sus opiniones... ¡Gracias de nuevo por darle una oportunidad!_**

 ** _Y a ti, Strach, más vale que te guste, porque me esforcé en esta wea. (?)_**


End file.
